User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Action - Nu'est 2. Face - Nu'est 3. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ---- hi.can you please unlock the page on neptune,nereus,tritannus.please.Yeah neptune and ligea are husband and wife.here is the official proof.Curelove (talk) 08:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks.can do the box thing and add the photos.Ijust added neptune,nereus photos.yeahh roxy yeyeyeyeey the 7th winx.they know that they messed up with roxy.so they are gonna let her be the 7 winx afterall.i thnk 7 winx will be the maximum.they wont add more fairiesCurelove (talk) 09:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) so are you excited for ep 2?you can relock the pages am done.thanksCurelove (talk) 09:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks.can do the box thing and add the photos.of neptune,nereus photos in it?Curelove (talk) 09:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) no i dont have it.but be reassured when i gonna get it,i will write on your talk pageCurelove (talk) 09:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) true the cyan colour is missing.i thought it was bloom who was meant to represent the cyan colour!Curelove (talk) 09:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks can you explain me how to do the infobox please?yeah am already excited!Curelove (talk) 09:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) me 2.if that does not happen it will be a bad joke!.do you think that i have what it takes to be an admin?Curelove (talk) 09:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ligea is in s5 why did you removed that?Curelove (talk) 09:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes i'm not used because your reason and i'm not used much because i'm too lazy to use da code,when i want to use it,i use 'em,when i'm not want,i don't,it simple,i'm not talk 'bout talkboxes much now,i'm talk about it much when i don't have and know how to make it.Now i have and know how to make it why i'm talk 'bout 'em now,i'm just ask user if they want talkboxes or not?and rollback(s) did derserve that,i'm not saying want it!I'm having a feeling that you criticize me when i read your messages,it make me scare!Iamnoone (talk) Alright,i got the point but won't back off but i'll try again,never give upIamnoone (talk) Do not rename the Marion page to Mariam please. Nickelodeon is using that name and in the original Italian Rai dub she is also named Marion. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) On the Tressa page there is "Toegevoegd door (user's name)" under the pictures, like when the words under the pictures on the Morgana page changed to Vietnamese. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC) hi rose how are ya?i heard that you are the coleader for the project character.would it be possible if i join your group?Curelove (talk) 06:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Sorry for the extremely late reply! Yes, I have seen the Sirenix outfits, and I agree they do look like a mix of Enchantix, and Believix. Winx Club Rox~is addicted to the Hunger Games 16:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) No, we are following the Nickelodeon dub now. The admins had decided to follow the Nickelodeon dub in 2010 when it had been announced that Nickelodeon will be making its own dub of Winx Club. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Look here. BloomPurple was one of the admins back then. I remember that they decided to use the Nickelodeon dub but I don't know why these lines were written and the original version is always the most accurate one. The Cinelume has many mistakes compared to the RAI Italian dub which is the original dub. All Wikis try to remain as accurate as possible to the original version, unless it is specifically mentioned otherwise. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) What happened to the pictures and what must I talk about with Curelove? --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes but when Layla became Aisha in the Nickelodeon version we changed the name of the Layla page to Aisha here. Why must it be different for Bloom's mother? --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes I will talk to her. Maybe she could find good Season 5 pictures to put in the infoboxes of the characters from old seasons who reappear in Season 5. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Since the Nickelodeon name is being used for Aisha let's use the Nickelodeon name Marion for Bloom's mother. The name Aisha itself appears in only the Italian Rai and the Nickelodeon dubs while the name Marion appears in all the other dubs. I like the name Miriam more but we should keep the name Marion. The special infoboxes are only for the main characters and I will make new ones for the Specialists soon. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Did you read the last blog post of Curelove? I do not understand how can Daphne and lake Roccaluce be important in Season 5, it is supposed to take place in the sea of Andros and of Earth, not in the lake Roccaluce which is in Magix or on Domino. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Someone told me that they are using the name Aisha because Nickelodeon is directly co-producing Winx Club with Rainbow S.r.l. and Rai who use the name Aisha. The other dubs are produced by separate companies. I think the other companies use Layla instead of Aisha because Layla is more common. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. The lake is in the realm of Magix, between Alfea, Cloud Tower, Red Fountain and the town of Magix. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) By the way could you archive my talkpage? BelievixinStella 08:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I won't misunderstanding dat.....and you going to have an Independence Day holiday on Monday,righ? and then Wednesday is Vietnam opening lecture day,students just come to school for a few hours then go home right?Iamnoone (talk) hi rose.how are you?thanks for the advice buddy.yeah you're right about daphne and the pescix.here my blog about them.Curelove (talk) 09:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yup! I hope we'll can see them very soon :D! And 2nd episode of Prettix Club has been completed.You can see it here! 13:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I know! I can't find my name, either! It's so annoying! WonderBuono! (talk) 03:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I couldn't help but notice that on your playlist you have NU'EST songs! Do you like Kpop or do you just like NU'EST? WonderBuono! (talk) 03:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright,hey,Echo is back....Iamnoone (talk) You dont like liar,isnt it?,so you not gonna forgive her?Iamnoone (talk) i think that she means a cartoon with a blue dog and a child named lilo?SARAH hyder (talk) 04:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) nopeSARAH hyder (talk) 04:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Winx hot blogger blog?Wat is it?Iamnoone (talk) Why you can't access Nick's page? And what just happened? What did you miss? 05:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nobody tell me about tell me about that,i removed it,but can you delete em?Iamnoone (talk) Oh, that's cool; I'm not the biggest fan of NU'EST, but I love Kpop. :) I even have my own wiki for female Kpop performers. :D For some reason I typically like the sound of girls' voices better than boys' voices. My favorite band is the Wonder Girls. ;) WonderBuono! (talk) 05:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) This is confusing. Either we change all the names according to the Nickelodeon dub, or we follow the Cinelume RAI dub or we use the names from the original Italian RAI dub. We must talk with Roxy13, SG and Sorrel about this. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) actually my bday is sep 29SARAH hyder (talk) 15:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't really like T-ara, but I really like Davichi! Nobody was the first Kpop song I heard. :) My sister got to see them in concert and then told me about them! WonderBuono! (talk) 02:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I love We Were In Love! I feel really bad for T-ara though since a lot of their fans left them... and all because of rumors! WonderBuono! (talk) 13:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chill,relax,1st:i did read the rules,just not remember...2nd:i cant do the archive with gallery right now,busy 3rd:How to archive talkpage? 4th:I'm sorry,just chill out,relax,you really panicking me,you really get on my nerves!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I understand but we cannot use names from different dubs, we must stick to one only. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 14:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I dont believe it a spell neither,it just a command but someone add the name "Fly and Watch" on List of Roxy's spells page,i thought it the name of the spell!!!And i'll to sort things out at soon at it possible,i'm very busy now,overworked...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm under-stressed,even more - crazy,i'm loosing my sainity...i need to relax but i can't,to many work waiting for me...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey Hi Rose!Can you make me a new talkboxe(s): '' '' Flora-Flowers of the Wind! TALK-You told me wrong! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Talkbox name:Flora Angry2 Flora-Flora Believix! TALK-Breath of the World Color:Black Text Color:Green Talkbox name:Flora Magic How can you edit your talkbox? FloraEnchantix (talk) 12:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Early B-Day!! ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 15:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Hi Rose!You seems so popular here on the Wiki.You're gonna get Archive 8 sonner.Anyways,my other message is there.cAn you make me other talkboxes.And is it okay if you have alot of talkboxes? Stella-Fairy of the Shining Sun! TALK-Dawn of Light! Color:Black Text Color:Yellow Talkbox name:Stella Fairy Harmonix Musa-Fairy of Music! TALK-Bright Heart! Color:Black Text color:Red Talkbox name:S5 Musa Winx Club-Winx Forever,Winx Together! TALK-We're the Winx! Color:Black Text Color:Blue Talkbox name:WinxHarmonix 2 Musa-Feel the Harmony of Music! TALK-Harmony of Music! Color:Black Text Color:Red Talkbox name:Musa Believix What is also userboxes Rose?Thanks in advance for making them.My message is up there as you see the one with a Flora Picture.FloraEnchantix (talk) 13:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC)